Kept
by Wordsofgray7413123
Summary: ONE-SHOT. LEMON. I wrote this when I was bored. I want more Mada/Saku fics, and figured I couldn't complain until I write one too...so here you go.


She was scrubbing one of the many statues in the temple when she heard the tell-tale sounds of horses approaching. A _lot_ of horses. She wasn't to return to the main building until her duties were completed. Everyone had their chores to do. Even the high priest and priestesses had work to be done before evening prayer. Her duties today consisted of washing the steps and statues of the smaller shrines. They were farther out than she would have liked, but she wasn't one to complain about walking distance. It wouldn't be becoming of a young priestess.

She has been with the temple since she was a young girl. Her parents had been killed when they had been traveling, and she was kindly taken in. The temple was located in the Country of Fire, just outside of the capital city of Konoha. She was taught the value of hard work, as everyone had to earn their keep. She felt sometimes that she worked the hardest out of those in her age group, and has been praised by the High Priests and Priestesses enough to be proud of it.

She hiked up the sleeves of her attire that marked her as a priestess of this temple, and began scrubbing again. The sound of the brush against the rough stone echoed through the trees. At this rate, she would be done just in time for a late lunch. She started humming to herself as she worked, as she usually did. Sometimes she was even scolded for the habit. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear the dark-haired male approaching, and did not see him observing her silently.

The man smirked as he observed the beauty, watching as she moved forward and back as she cleansed the statue of dirt and grime. He had never seen anyone with hair of that color. She was small and petite; probably wouldn't even make it to his shoulder if she stood on the tips of her toes and had a soft voice. It was a shame that she had to dirty her dainty hands. Maybe he could convince her to take a break? He smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

As she worked, she startled when she saw a large shadow encompass her form. She quickly rose and bowed in greeting, the man, not returning the favor. Once she saw his fine clothes and the symbol embroidered all over them, she bowed again, deeper this time.

"G-greeting Uchiha-san. What brings you to our humble temple today?" She spoke politely, not wanting to offend one from the prestigious family.

There was a long moment of drawn out silence, before he spoke, completely ignoring her question.

"May I ask the name of the beautiful young maiden that graces me with her presence?" She blushed a light shade of pink, stuttering out her name.

"Haruno, Sakura…..It suites you." He chuckled after a moment of deliberation.

"May I ask yours, sir?" She innocently questioned, never having had a whole conversation with someone from outside the temple, since she had been dedicated.

He moved closer. "Please forgive me for my lack of manners. I am Madara." He stated proudly, watching her eyes widen and her jaw drop a little as she realized who he was.

She immediately threw her body on the ground, apologizes for her lack of formal greeting that she was to give to one of his station.

"Please forgive me your lordship. Had I known it was you-" "It is fine Sakura-chan. You are forgiven." He spoke. "If you wish to make amends, do it not for me, but the gods. You are out here for a reason aren't you?" He saw her eyes widen and her mouth mold into a perfect 'O'.

"You are right, my lord. I will get back to work." She blushed as she returned to her kneeling position, determined to finish this area and move on.

She stiffened when she felt his hard form cover her own soft body, and his large hands cover hers on the wooden brush. One of his legs made its way between hers, spreading them slightly. "M-my Lord? What are you doing?" She asked, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I'm helping you clean. Does this offend you?" He asked in his deep voice. He knew she wouldn't dare oppose him, for fear of retribution. "Of c-course not your Lordship…" She spoke lightly.

She almost gasped when he pushed the brush forward, his muscular thigh bumping against her backside, propelling her forward. Then he would pull the brush back, his arms pushing back at her shoulders, and bringing her back to him. He continued the motions, smirking as he felt her shiver. He soon grew bored though and shifted until one leg joined the other between hers, making himself comfortable while his mouth hovered over the nape of her neck, softly blowing out hot air. He felt more than heard her intake of breath and chuckled at her virginal response.

When he ghosted his lips across the creamy flesh, she pulled at her hands. He, of course, didn't let up on his now vice-like grip, and continued with the push and pull while trailing his lips up and down her nape.

"Please, My Lord. I have my duties. It is almost lunch hour." She tried reasoning.

'_So this temptress is trying to escape me, eh?'_ He thought to himself. _'Let's see how far I can go before she screams….'_ The dark side of him wanted to tear the girl apart. He grazed his teeth against her skin and she shook her head.

"_Please_. Let me go." She pleaded, not understanding what was happening, but knowing that it was wrong. She began to struggle more, and he chuckled against her soft flesh. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, love. You should give yourself the chance for pleasure." He saw her shake her head again. "Please, My Lord. I wish to leave." Her voice was quivering and it drove him mad. He started moving faster, feeling his pants tighten.

She gasped when she felt his erection press against her womanhood, and renewed her struggles, icy fear coming over her. Her struggles were fruitless though, and her eyes began to tear when he started grinding into her. He bit down hard on her shoulder, and smiled to himself when she yelped in pain. He expected that, but he didn't expect her head to fly back and hit him in the nose. In shock, he released her hands to grab his face, and she took the chance to buck him off of her and flee into the forest, knowing an alternate, albeit longer route back to the temple.

She let out a small scream when she heard curses and rustling brush not far behind her. He surely wouldn't be lenient with her now. She sobbed as she ducked under branches and leaped over rocked and logs. Looking back for a second, she tripped over a raised tree root, tumbling to the ground at high speed. She hissed at a sharp pain at her ankle and scrambled to the other side of the large tree, hoping he wouldn't see her. She glanced at her ankle, immediately realizing that it was sprained. She let out a groan when her fingers brushed against the swollen bit of flesh, unknowingly, alerting her presence to the silent male nearby.

He scowled when he saw her pink hair peek out from the other side of the tree. _'She must not know that I am a warrior. A...hunter.'_ He could see where she must have fallen. _'She must have injured herself.'_ He thought when he heard another pained gasp. Thoughts of capturing her now, flashed across his mind, but he dismissed them. Moving backwards silently, an even darker plan came to him.

Sakura stared at the bloody gash on her hand that she had failed to notice before. She had to grit her teeth to keep from sobbing once more. How was she to escape? She cringed at the idea of putting wait on her ankle. She waited for what seemed to her to be hours, before tearing the bottom of her robes to wrap her ankle, and slowly limped her way back to her home.

She stumbled a few times, her ankle flaring in pain each time, but she persisted, knowing that home was close by. She smiled in relief when she saw one of the tall towers from the main building through the branches of the trees. Darkness overcame her in a flash and she tried to let out a scream, but was thwarted when a rough hand clamped onto her mouth through the course material that covered her face.

"You thought you could escape me, love?" She heard him question. "No prey shall escape me. I think that you need to be punished." He hissed out the last part, before binding her hands behind her back.

"Pl-please. I'm scared and just want to go-" "_Silence_. Your begging won't work on me. I've taken a liking to you, and you would do well not to anger me further."

He laughed as he heard her sniffle, before throwing her over his shoulder.

When consciousness found her again, she was groggy and couldn't force her eyes open. Was she being carried? Why? Her nose was squished to some ones chest almost painfully, and her ankle hurt. _'Ankle?' _Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the events that led to her being _kidnapped_. She felt the fire of anger build within her, something that she rarely felt before. Who did he think he was taking such liberties with her? She lifted her head and glared at the infuriating man, opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but let out a small shriek when he dropped her into a tub of hot water.

'_Tub might be an understatement.'_ She thought when she resurfaced. It seemed like they built the room around a small hot spring. They had cut the natural rock into a rectangle, covering the edges with a ceramic tile. The room was full of lavish things. Gold and silver candle holders and scented soaps and oils. She bet that the wash-cloths were softer than velvet. Where was she?

"You seem surprised. Would you expect anything less for the home of a Lord?" _'That answers that question.'_ She thought. "Though, I can't complain about the view I have either." He chuckled.

That's when she realized that she was _completely_ bare. Immediately covering herself, she sunk under the water until it came up to just under her nose. At this he laughed outright, making her skin burn from embarrassment.

"Why be so modest?" He questioned, making her glare again. "I have to admit that I _loved_ the way your bare skin felt in my arms." He proceeded to rub said arms, making her notice them in a way that she had never noticed arms before.

He wore a sleeveless red number that accentuated his muscular build. She could tell that it was casual wear: Something comfortable. Her eyes roved over his form, taking in his long dark hair and eyes, that evil smirk that he constantly wore and his wide shoulders. Sakura flinched when Madara pulled the sash that held his shirt closed, turning away. She knew that she must be scarlet, and not from the steamy water either.

The sound of clothing hitting the floor captured her attention. Every time she heard another article hit the floor she sank a little deeper into the water, afraid to turn around. When she heard the sound of a body entering the water, she made a move to flee, but was captured by the two strong arms that she was admiring earlier. While one arm circled her waist, trapping her arms to her sides, the other was left free to wander.

She whimpered when his hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing firmly, before moving up her neck, first caressing her cheek, before moving to her forehead. He tilted her head back, looking into her shining eyes with his smoldering ones, before capturing her lips with his. She pulled away and he fisted her pink locks, pulling her back to his hungry lips. His tongue instantly entered her mouth, tasting her as it explored her moist cavern. She didn't know how to respond to his rough actions, and she felt tears come to her eyes again.

He let go of her hair, freeing her from his onslaught, before his hand traveled lower, to her collarbone where he started stroking gently. She looked down and away, afraid that he would see how vulnerable she was through her eyes. His wandering fingers found their way to her breasts, circling them before tracing patterns on her stomach. He brought his mouth back to the skin on her neck, noting how she shivered when he licked the bite mark he had left earlier.

"How did I get here? I-I mean, how did you manage to leave with m-me?" _'_Someone_ had to have seen him leave with me.'_ He paused in his ministrations before he answered. "Well, Sakura-chan, I did it the simplest way I knew how." He stated, wanting to hear her quivering voice again.

Of course she could only think that he was skilled in stealth and that no one saw him take her, or that he had to kill someone. "Answer my question." She ordered, not to be deterred.

"I don't think that you want to hear it." He rebuffed, making her more nervous.

"Stop playing around and tell me!" She snapped, anger finally showing through. He kind of liked it.

She felt him exhale against her skin, before kissing her there and wrapping his other arm around her, as if he wanted to comfort her.

"I bought you." He simply stated, making her brows furrow. _Bought_ her? Bought _her_? They wouldn't give her away for _money_. Would they?

"I don't believe you." She spat, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "You're lying. They wouldn't _do_ that!" She nearly shouted. She tried to kick him with her feet but howled in pain when she jostled her injured ankle.

"I _bought_ you Sakura. I showed them a bag of gold and they practically _begged_ me to take you." He growled, spinning her around and kissing her roughly.

She scratched at his arms and his back, making him groan and lean into her, pressing her against the smooth tile that she had been admiring earlier. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into him; the other hand going back to her hair. After a few minutes of the struggle, she eventually calmed down, knowing that escape was futile. When he kissed licked and nibbled his way across her jaw, and down to her neck, she could feel a heat stirring in her stomach.

"I…I feel strange." She whimpered, gasping when he nipped especially hard. The statement seemed to excite him, as he lowered his lips to her breast, tongue circling her nipple before dragging his teeth across it. She mewled and squirmed as he did so, arching her back.

Her body was so hot and it was so hard to breathe. Anywhere he touched left her skin tingling and sensitive, while the feeling in her lower stomach grew. Her lips trembled as she tried to cope with the foreign sensations that where washing over. She was so overwhelmed that tears formed in her sea foam green eyes. It was too much. She started to move away again, but Madara would have none of it. Lights exploded behind her eyes when his hand found the button between her legs. He smirked as the girl trembled and shook, his hands moving to her hips. He started grinding his member against her sex, the chit moaning when he touched her now highly sensitized flesh.

'_It's going to happen again. I feel…feel it.'_ She panted, grabbing his shoulders when she felt her second orgasm approaching. Her nails dug into his shoulder when she reached her peak, and he took that chance to push himself inside her, groaning at how hot and tight she was.

She sucked in her breath when he entered her, unable to do much else. Her lips trembled and she struggled not to sob. He didn't wait for her to adjust as he set a steady rhythm. She pushed at his shoulder hesitantly, wanting to stop, but unable to find the words. He merely shrugged her off, burying his face into her hair. She pulled away from him, but he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled them back to his, growling when she struggled once more. His hand latched onto her thighs, preventing her from pulling away again, and put more force into his next thrusts.

She cried out, sobbing in defeat. "P-Please…" She begged. "It hurts too much." She knew that it wouldn't work, and that the damage was already done, but she just wanted to go back to her bed and cry. He seemed to take pity on her, stopping his assault and staring into her overflowing eyes.

"I promise that if you relax you will start to enjoy it." He stated, before beginning again at a slower and slightly gentler pace.

Sakura was pretty sure that he didn't know how hard relaxing was. Not that she actually trusted him to tell the truth. Maybe all she needed was a distraction. She slid her fingers through his dark mane, absentmindedly massaging his scalp. She noticed some tangles and started brushing them out with her small appendages. It seemed to be working, as the horrible pain faded into a dull ache.

It didn't take long for a small spike of pleasure zipped through her, making her let out a small moan. He took notice increasing the speed behind his thrusts. She winced when he did so, the pain returning. The pleasure wasn't gone for long though, she found, when another moan escaped her lips. She almost cried when he upped the ante _again_. He had to be doing it on purpose. As the satisfying wave passed over her again she noticed that it didn't hurt when he moved faster. He must not have been lying. She _was_ starting to enjoy it. She gasped in pleasure when he nipped at her neck and grasped his hair tightly. He groaned and slammed into her, making her scream in pain a pleasure as the world flashed white. He continued the assault through her orgasm, wild with lust and pleasure.

She was weak after her third climax, and struggled to hold onto him as he mercilessly pounded into her. When he spilled his seed she hissed out a small 'ow', before the tension left his body. It took a few minutes before he released the hold that he had on her thighs, sliding out of her. She struggled with her thoughts. What was going to happen to her now? He got what he wanted right? Would he let her go? Then the thought of how humiliated and scared she had been hit her, but how it felt good near the end. Her lips started trembling and she let out a sniffle. She covered her face with her hands, before letting out a sob of confusion.

"I think that I'll keep you, love." He stated before pulling her to him. The way the chit was acting you'd think that she'd never even heard of sex before-_oh_. It had slipped his mind that the girl had been living in a sheltered temple for most of her life. It was common practice that they only teach their young wards about the act when they are questioned by them. She must have had no idea of what just happened.

He would show her the pleasure of carnal sin, and he knows that they both will enjoy every minute of it.

**~FIN~**

**Please excuse my horrible writing style. I hope that I will see more Mada/Saku out there. Maybe this will help out the cause. You don't have to review, just push for more Mada/Saku stories, or write some you self. :) Also, if someone wants to rewrite this, or even turn it into a multi-chapter fic, just contact me and maybe we can work something out. ;)**


End file.
